


Olhos na estrada

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean em vários momentos não estava com seus olhos voltados para a estrada mas sim para ele, depois de um tempo Castiel sentiu que deveria fazer algo a respeito disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olhos na estrada

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante a 5° temporada.

Castiel sabia que ignorância era uma benção, e sabia também como isso se aplicava não apenas a questões grandes como sobre o céu e inferno mas também quanto as pequenas como ter lido há alguns dias atrás em uma matéria do jornal que acidentes de carro eram uma das principais causas de morte para as pessoas da faixa etária de Dean. Isso era um problema porque naquela noite dirigindo a caminho da próxima cidade Dean em vários momentos não estava com seus olhos voltados para a estrada mas sim para ele, depois de um tempo Castiel sentiu que deveria fazer algo a respeito disso.

"Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de dizer para mim Dean ?" Castiel disse.

"Porque você está perguntando isso ?"

"Porque você fica olhando para mim ao invés de olhar para a estrada, e com os meus poderes reduzidos eu não sei se eu teria a capacidade de te curar ou ressuscitar caso algum acidente ocorra. Então se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer é melhor ser dita de uma vez"

Dean checou o espelho retrovisor para garantir que Sam ainda estava dormindo no banco de trás antes de falar.

"Você me disse que você se rebelou, você caiu por mim"

"Sim, e daí ?"

"O que você quis dizer com isso ?"

"Que eu me rebelei e caí por você, eu achei que isso já fosse óbvio pelo conteúdo da frase"

"É eu sei, eu quis dizer porque você fez isso"

"Você me mudou. Você me fez sentir emoções que em todos os meus bilhões de existência eu não tinha sentido nem uma vez, você me fez questionar, você fez com que eu me importasse o suficiente para fazer algo a respeito disso"

Dean respirou fundo e disse :

"Cas você está apaixonado por mim ?"

Castiel olhou para ele por uns cinco segundos que para Dean pareceram durar uma eternidade antes de responder.

"Não. Eu acho que não pelo menos. Se eu estivesse eu saberia, certo ?"

"Sim Cas, você saberia"

Dean voltou seus olhos para a estrada e não falou mais nada pelo resto da viagem.


End file.
